


陈糖正供

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	陈糖正供

夜幕渐深，林彦俊正在后厨准备一碗烧仙草，小茹不知道什么时候溜了进来，站在他旁边，小声嘀咕：“外面围了好多人哦。”

“今天平安夜啊，人多不是很正常。”林彦俊的目光没离开面前的仙草冻。

“不是欸。”小茹说，“好像是有明星来我们店里吃饭了。”

“哦？”林彦俊挑眉。

“就那个啊，刚才点了草莓慕斯和烧仙草的男生，戴着帽子，一身黑，认不出来是谁。”小茹自言自语地：“我想问外面那些女生又不敢欸。”

“我们的店这么有名哦，明星都来赏脸。”林彦俊笑，“我还蛮高兴的。”

“所以彦俊哥去看看啦，”小茹的声音带了几分女孩独有的撒娇恳求：“帮我看看嘛。我不好意思。”

林彦俊终于抬起头来，对上小茹的眼睛，笑意未减：“行啊。”

烧仙草被泡在白嫩幼滑的牛奶里，又加了红豆、绿豆、花生，芋圆、葡萄干浮在上面，才算完工。他端了出去，送给那位一身黑的顾客。顾客抬起头，帽檐下露出被刘海遮住的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁：“谢谢。”他展露出笑容。纵然已经有了心理准备的林彦俊还是被吓了一跳：“你是……陈立农？”

对方不好意思起来：“啊……我以为素颜大家就不会认出来。”

林彦俊看了一眼玻璃幕墙的外面那几个兴奋的女生，还有店里坐着的几个已经偷偷举着手机的人：“这么多人……认不出来也难吧。”

“没给你们店带来什么麻烦吧？”陈立农大概是会错了意，担心地问。

“不会。用餐愉快。”林彦俊笑，心里偷偷感叹明星果然就是明星，脸真小。

“哇，是陈立农欸！”一进后厨就听见小茹夸张地喊：“彦俊哥你刚才跟他讲话我看见他抬头了，好帅呀！怎么这么帅的大明星也来我们店里吃饭呀，他粉丝那么多，我们未来几个月生意都不用愁了！”

“一会结账你出去呀，跟他讲几句话。”林彦俊怂恿她。

“不要。”小茹嘟着嘴，“我害羞，你去啦。”

“真不去？”

小茹靠在灶台旁，犹豫了一会还是红着脸摇了摇头，林彦俊摘下围裙，笑她：“瞧你那点出息。”

陈立农站在柜台前，林彦俊这才感受到这个被媒体戏称的“腿精”到底个子有多高。林彦俊已经算高个子了，面对陈立农却还是矮了半个头。他面前的灯光被陈立农宽阔的身影挡住，没来由地感到一点压迫。“一共是三十六块五。”林彦俊说。

陈立农掏出钱包，这年头用现金结账的人已经不多了。林彦俊注意到钱包是个很名贵的牌子。陈立农递钱给他，他接过，翻箱倒柜地找零。“你也是台湾来的吗？”陈立农的声音从头顶上传来。“啊……啊，对，是的。”林彦俊还在发愁找不到零钱怎么办，没注意到对方想和他聊天的心情。

“不用找了，”还没等林彦俊拒绝，陈立农便开口：“明天我还会来的，这部分明天抵掉就好了。”

“呃……这样吗。”

“你做的很好吃，难怪网上很多人推荐。我明天还想来尝尝。”

林彦俊有些为难，他不擅长拒绝别人，也不爱无故亏欠，好在他并不是拘谨的人，于是抿着嘴笑起来，看着陈立农：“那你明天可一定要来啊，大明星。”

“一定会来的，我这几天都在这儿。”陈立农的笑容除去了精致的妆容，强烈的打光，鬼斧神工的修片，在这间熟悉的甜品店里沾染了烟火气，更加亲切可人，林彦俊突然觉得他仿佛只是一个自己的好友，有理由相信明天一定会再见。

 

回家之后林彦俊便打开电脑开始搜索陈立农。他并不是对娱乐圈一窍不通的人，但毕竟也不像那些女孩那么狂热，知道许多细枝末节。只知道对方年纪轻轻便演技超群，出道几年就斩获影帝，他看过那部获奖作品，陈立农演一个警察，执行公务时，面不改色杀伐决断，回家对着女朋友，却笑的清澈明亮。林彦俊打开他的词条，才发现陈立农的家乡离自己竟是那样近，难怪刚才在店里问自己，如果有可能的话，明天一定会好好回答他。

林彦俊很快就意识到了，自己竟然对他明天的到来感到期盼。

大概是生理上的因素，他想，虽然陈立农的身上只有好闻的淡淡的香水味，但敏感的林彦俊还是捕捉到了那么一星半点信息素的味道。让他在收银台面对陈立农的时候微微恍神。很难说是什么味，大约是甜的，和甜品店里的香气融合在一起也毫不突兀的味道。林彦俊关了电脑，起身接了点凉水喝下，喉咙里的刺激让他稍微清醒了些。他独居了很久，其实很习惯了心神的动摇，尤其还是面对一个帅气又亲切的Alpha大明星。而且很多时候往往越是勉力克制，反而越会卷进旋涡里，因此也没有苛责自己的自作多情，他放任自己怀抱着有一丝轻快雀跃的心情睡去。

第二天便下起了小雨，虽然天气阴沉，甜品店里的客流却络绎不绝，大多是些年轻女孩子，听说了昨晚大明星探店的消息便来找寻同款。林彦俊指挥着小茹和另外几个店员忙里忙外，连坐下来喝口水都是奢侈，一天的时间过得飞快，无形中也忘记了昨天大明星的承诺。也是，毕竟人家出场费按分钟算，有什么理由为了那多的十几块钱再跑来一趟呢？林彦俊稍微有那么一点点失落，已经要到打烊的时间，店员都走了，应该不会来了吧，他收拾好桌椅准备锁门离开，身后却传来熟悉的声音：“抱歉，我……来晚了。”

林彦俊惊愕地回头，陈立农依然戴着帽子，穿着黑色的羽绒服，打着伞站在雨幕里。裤脚和鞋面都被浸湿了。

“收工收的很晚，我原本以为下午就能干完活的，呃……可以进去坐吗？我好冷啊。”眼见林彦俊被吓到了，陈立农不好意思地笑笑，抬了一下帽檐。

“哦，当，当然可以！”林彦俊手忙脚乱为他拉开椅子：“坐吧，我开了空调，很快就暖和了，要喝点什么？”

“唔……想喝点热的，焦糖奶茶吧，然后还想要一份昨天的那个烧仙草。”

林彦俊得令，飞也似地跑进后厨，开心自然是掩饰不住的，他一边调奶茶一边笑，真是个可爱的人，难怪那么多女孩为他着迷。把甜品端到人面前才发现顾客依然研究着篇幅并不长的菜单：“还想吃点什么吗？”林彦俊问。

“为什么你们这里……”陈立农把菜单翻了个面，疑惑地自言自语：“没有，柑橘味的饮料？或者甜品？那就退而求其次，喝杯橙汁看看。”

林彦俊愣了愣，很快反应过来：“有的，唔，鲜榨橙汁可以吗？我现在去弄。”

“打包哦。”转过身后听见陈立农的呼喊，“我想带回酒店去喝。”

榨汁机巨大的声响隔绝了后厨和前厅，林彦俊看着橙子在里面绞弄到四分五裂，忍不住摸了一下自己的后颈，抑制贴贴的很好，被衬衫领覆盖住，抑制剂也一直都规律地在注射，按理来说……应该不会被发现吧？但是想喝橙汁就直说啊，提柑橘是干嘛……大概是自己想多了吧。

结账的时候规规矩矩找好了零钱，昨天多给的部分也一并抵消了，橙汁也拿给了他。林彦俊犹豫了片刻还是说：“我是台湾来的……台南。”

陈立农抬起头来，又是那个熟悉而亲切的笑容：“啊……好巧，我是高雄的。可是我明天就要飞走了，如果我还有时间一定跟你聊聊天。”

“那有空再来玩。”林彦俊对上他的眼睛，也笑了。

如释重负又怅然若失。

“一定会的。”

“可以……签个名吗？大明星。”林彦俊不想表现出什么额外的情绪，崇拜者的姿态大概能把自己心里的波动掩饰过去。他随手扯下一张便利贴，拿起笔，递给了陈立农。

“那我走啦。”陈立农飞快地签好，把便利贴塞给他，没等到林彦俊的回应，就转身撑伞走进雨里。林彦俊看着便利贴发呆，那上面除了签名还有一串手机号码。

 

是笃定了自己会找他吗？

那张便利贴被林彦俊压在家里的茶几下面，一点诱惑都没有那是不可能的，一个各方面都让你小鹿乱撞的super star对你发来邀请，胜过林彦俊以前遇到的所有桃花。但是……没有但是，但是不存在。就算对方这么轻易地就告诉你他的私人号码，确信了你百分之百会自投罗网，包括你事前的忐忑紧张，事后的守口如瓶，你也不得不承认，他想的没错。

林彦俊上网搜索了一下陈立农的情感经历：出道以来有过一任公开的女朋友，模样大概是个Omega？非常甜美娇软的样子。还因为一档综艺节目的合作和一个男艺人传出过绯闻。除此之外倒也没有更多历史，看起来并不像是个花花肠子四处留情的人。

人不可貌相啊，他感叹。

林彦俊试图加下大明星的微信时，才发现对方并不知道自己的名字。他挠挠头，简介里写上“猪头龙尾的小老板。”

猪头龙尾是甜品店的名字。非常怪异但是却意外能给人深刻的印象。林彦俊取这个名字只是灵光一闪的结果，在旁人眼里他经常做一些很脱线的事情，比如离家很远却只是在老街小巷里开了家甜品店，比如24年来作为一个条件还不错的Omega却总是独来独往——不过倒也没什么人知道他是Omega。作为这个性别活在世上其实很麻烦，所以林彦俊一直都尽力隐藏着。那个家伙大概有什么慧眼识别到了吧……不过也有可能以为他是个喜欢男生的beta，这都无所谓。

对方很快就通过了，一个笑脸表情发过来：“我还不知道你叫什么名字呢？”

“林彦俊。”

“可以叫你彦俊吗？”

“可以啊。”

“彦俊做的甜品都很好吃！难怪网上很多人推荐。我在外面飞了几天又想吃烧仙草了。下次再去你们那里我还会点的。”

大明星打字的速度噼里啪啦，语气却仿佛还是个小孩子。

“你喜欢就好^ ^”

林彦俊几乎没给自己太多犹豫的时间就发送出第二句话：“可以去你的城市做给你吃吗？”

非常不矜持不理智，小心思昭然若揭的对话，不过林彦俊倒还蛮理直气壮。人家是大明星，我倒贴一下很正常，再说了临走故意留电话号码还能有什么别的意思哦。你情我愿的，成年人的世界不需要七拐八绕。而且……自己真的寂寞了好久呀。都迫不及待了。

我只是想要汲取一点温暖而已。就算你觉得我是个随便的人，也不在乎了。

“可以呀。”

“什么时候来。”

“我给你订机票。”

林彦俊忍不住冲向厕所照了照镜子，哇，大明星连假惺惺的推拉都没有，我林老板居然有魅力这么大的时候哦。

 

 

出发时在机场看到陈立农巨大的广告牌，年轻的脸上有人畜无害的笑意。林彦俊还是对自己即将要去与这位大明星赴约这件事感到不真实。行李箱里带了几件衣服和日用品，都是平时穿着别人夸过好看的。本人也精心打扮了一番，喷了香水，还特意去剪了头发。嗯，必要的抑制剂和避孕药也带上了。

被司机送到酒店才终于感觉到一点紧张。一会还是先聊聊天吧？说什么好呢……还是先吃饭？时间不早了他应该肚子会很饿。自己来请他吧？酒店和机票都是大明星定的，虽然两个人身份地位悬殊但也得有有必要的回应吧，不想让他瞧不起，钱也带的蛮够的……还是先洗个澡？一会干点什么也方便些，不过这样一来为什么要打扮哦，好笨……

左思右想的当口陈立农回来了，刷房卡时“滴”的一声吓得林彦俊一激灵。“等很久了吗？”他问他。陈立农脸上还有妆，头顶也有发胶，羽绒服下是薄薄的衬衫和牛仔裤，简单又挺拔。

“没有，刚到。”林彦俊想看又不敢看他。

大明星凑近前来，笑着说：“等我一会，我去洗个澡。”

浴室里跟着哗哗的水声一起传来的，还有一股龙井茶的清香。哦，难怪，林彦俊心想，难怪那天在甜品店里闻不太出来他的味道。他一边想着，一边摸到后颈，撕下了抑制贴。

 

 

他没有想到陈立农会和他接吻。

在林彦俊的意识里，亲吻是恋人才会做的事情，他们显然不是，他隔着电子屏幕了解到一星半点的陈立农，而陈立农对他目前还是一无所知。他却已经被剥光了衣服，赤裸地被陈立农拥在怀里，舌尖被他吸吮勾引，身体里还埋着陈立农的手指。他闭上眼睛之前，看到的最后光景是酒店落地窗外的高楼大厦、灯火霓虹。

“很久没做了吗？”陈立农放开他的唇，深深地看着他。Omega的后穴天生适合性爱，按理来说应该是很容易就松软湿润才对，此时身下的人的后穴却十分紧窄，咬着他的一根手指不放。

“嗯……”林彦俊闭着眼睛深呼吸，努力放松适应。陈立农侧躺下来，一只手仍在扩张，另一只手握住林彦俊的阴茎帮他撸动，龙井味的信息素扩散开来，一点点唤起身下人的情欲：“这样会舒服一点吗？”他轻声问他。

天性自然是难以克服，林彦俊逐渐舒展开的眉头算是回答。柑橘味的信息素和呻吟一起溢出，后穴逐渐湿润分泌出爱液，陈立农觉得差不多了，摸出床头柜的套来戴上，欺身挤到林彦俊的双腿间。林彦俊害羞似的，手臂捂住眼睛，被陈立农拨开：“看着我呀。”他说。

林彦俊睁开被情潮染红的眼睛，面前是陈立农的脸，靠的那样近，那张在大荧幕上一颦一笑都会牵动无数人的心的脸，此刻眸色深沉，气息都打在自己脸上。林彦俊感受到身体被一寸寸进入破开，又疼又胀，呜呜地小声叫唤。Omega的本能让双腿情不自禁地勾上陈立农的腰，一副任君采撷的模样。

“我要动了，疼你就喊出来。”

粗大的性器贯穿了湿热的甬道，碾过敏感点，每一下都顶的林彦俊叫出声，起先还含着痛苦，后面就是纯粹的欢愉，忍不住扭腰迎合操弄，从而索求更多。陈立农见他不再有难受的表情，便也放开捅的更狠。“我第一次在甜品店里遇到你就闻出来了，你好甜，橘子味的。”陈立农调戏他，林彦俊觉得自己好像真的变成一颗榨汁机里的水果，在陈立农的胡作非为里溢出柑橘味的甜汁，掺进龙井茶里。

变换了好几种体位，后入式进的格外深。臀部有全身上下都难得的软肉，被胯骨和阴囊撞击着，轻微的疼痛加重了后穴里的快感，林彦俊也难以自持地表达感受。柑橘味仿佛是迸裂开来一般鲜润甜美，Omega的本能使得前端不用经历抚摸便射了精，陈立农紧跟在林彦俊的高潮里交代了出来。“宝贝里面好紧。”他伏下身，轻轻吻了趴在床上的林彦俊的发旋，后者的呼吸跟随人一起颤抖，仿佛是受伤的天鹅，抖落的不知是羽毛还是眼泪。

 

 

“要出去吃点东西吗？”一场情事结束后陈立农问他，“我肚子饿了。”

“好。”林彦俊从床上坐起来，摸索刚才不知道扔到哪里去的衣服：“等我一会……可以吗？我想去冲一下。”

“去吧。”陈立农笑着看着他，“别穿的太夸张就行。”

“呃……你是说我来的时候穿的太夸张了？”林彦俊蓦然挺直腰板，紧张地问。

“没有啦，”陈立农笑的更开心的，情不自禁伸手刮了一下脸蛋已经红透了的人的鼻子：

“你好可爱呀。”

林彦俊怎么也没想到陈立农的用餐地点是一家比他的甜品店还小的多的餐馆，坐在对面的人一边递给他筷子一边介绍：“我跟你讲哦，这家的炒泡面超级好吃的，我在网上看到之后，连吃了好几天，结果粉丝都来了，老板应付不过来就开了几家分店，我现在就只能偷偷躲分店里来吃。”

“你是到一个地方就会去搜那个地方有什么好吃的吗？”

“对呀，”陈立农点头，“猪头龙尾也是我在网上搜到的。我超爱吃甜品的。”

“你不用保持身材吗？”

“偷偷地吃啦，”陈立农摆出一个做贼心虚的小表情：“偶尔放纵一下不会怎么样的。”

“你这行是不是很累。”林彦俊好奇地问。

“唔……有得必有失吧。如果我不是天南海北地飞的话，也遇不到你。”

这样讲是要干嘛啦。林彦俊低下头，一边嚼着炒面一边闷闷地想，我们才认识不到24小时呀。

“为什么你的甜品店的名字这么……诡异？”陈立农自顾自地问。

“因为我属猪，”林彦俊终于顺畅地接话：“但是觉得龙长得很酷啊，其实龙也不过是守着金银财宝、狐假虎威的动物，如果小猪长了龙尾巴，也许就不会被人嘲笑是好吃懒做了。”

“……但是说实话听起来很像科学怪人的反社会研究。”

“很不浪漫欸你。”林彦俊终于忍不住呛他。

“但是我属龙，”陈立农眼珠一转，“可以做你这只小猪的小尾巴。”

 

林彦俊度过了他人生中最不可思议的一星期。

陈立农白天去拍戏，晚上回来与他夜夜笙歌，两个人都恨不得把自己榨干到对方身上似的，用各种体位在酒店房间里的每个角落尽情欢爱。唯一没有突破底线的是陈立农很克制，尽管林彦俊从没提过什么要求，他也每次都会戴好套，更不会试图顶开他的生殖腔。最多只是咬他后颈的腺体做一下临时标记，被暂时注入了龙井茶的小柑橘过上了少有的，柔和又安心的日子，他再也不用数着自己还剩多少抑制剂和抑制贴担惊受怕。

就算这是一场梦也好。林彦俊经常坐在酒店的落地窗前发呆，看着外面的车水马龙，电视里正播着娱乐新闻，陈立农对着镜头有条不紊娓娓道来，谈新戏，谈新歌。和那个缠住自己求欢撒娇的小朋友判若两人。他只想好好享受这场来之不易的梦，在醒来前，获得他久违的，灿烂爱情。

白天林彦俊闲来无事就去超市采购食材，为陈立农准备他喜欢的甜品，酒店的厨房器材有限，林彦俊也只能绞尽脑汁。小茹狂轰滥炸般地给他发微信，老板你休假到什么时候呀，我要顶不住了呜呜呜客人太多啦。林彦俊面不改色地说，这是给你机会锻炼。转头放下手机又开始洗手作羹汤。

答应了别人就要努力做到嘛。

“明天来片场给我送西米露好吗。”陈立农下戏回来，站在林彦俊身后，双手搂着他的腰，问他。

“片场？”

“对呀。我让司机送你。”

“呃……” 

“怎么啦，”陈立农啄他的耳垂：“不愿意？”

“没有……你不怕被人看到吗。”

“怕什么，”陈立农笑着吻他的侧脸：“没事。”

“那我真的会去的哦。”林彦俊转过头。

“来呀。”陈立农笑意盈盈，“你这么好看，没准别人还会觉得你是演员呢。”

 

林彦俊提着保温盒从片场经过，剧组工作人员忙里忙外，并没人注意到他。外围聚了一群叽叽喳喳的女孩子，鬼鬼祟祟的，看起来好像是粉丝。林彦俊突然觉得有点羞愧，低着头赶紧找到陈立农的化妆间。

大明星自然很高兴，勤快的小柑橘比西米露还要香甜。陈立农反锁了门，吻了吻他，“我晚点才上戏，现在做吗？”

“你不是让我送西米露的吗……？”

“你的抑制贴好像有点没作用了，闻着你好香啊。忍不住。”

“可是在这里，”林彦俊为难起来，“也太……疯了吧？”

“做嘛。”陈立农恳求，“我们小声一点。你明天就走了，我舍不得你。”

“可是……”林彦俊想问，这里有套吗。如果没有的话，好吧，没有也没关系吧，他都乖了那么多回，让着他一次吧。

“我舍不得你呀，”陈立农一边脱他的外套一边说，“怎么你都不说舍不得我呢，你是不是想你的甜品店了宝贝？”

“我当然……也舍不得你。”林彦俊扬起脖子方便陈立农的啃咬，“我怕耽误你工作……呜，轻点……”

“我喜欢听你撒娇，喜欢你缠着我，我知道你面子薄不好意思，可是我好喜欢呀。”陈立农一边吸他已经裸露在外的乳头，一边把手探进他的裤子里，经过几天的调教，Omega已经被开发的足够松软又湿润，等不及被插入享用。

“我是不是很不像个Omega?”陈立农去抽屉找套的空档，林彦俊小声地问。他注意到那盒套是崭新的。

“我管你像不像，”陈立农把戴好套的阴茎用力挤到他的湿漉漉的后穴里，“反正我只想要你。”

色令智昏。

Alpha粗大的性器一次次地把紧窄的甬道塞的满满当当，出来的时候又带出不少爱液，交合处一片水光泥泞。林彦俊不敢喊的太大声，捂着自己的嘴呻吟，又记着陈立农的喜好，什么淫言浪语都往外蹦，自己喊完也觉得羞耻又刺激，前端早就学会了如何凭空变硬之后射出精液。高潮时候的后穴剧烈痉挛收缩，绞的陈立农爽的不行。

“爱不爱我？”陈立农一边发狠地往他身体里顶一边问他，“你爱不爱我？”

纵使是沉浸在性事里的林彦俊也无法不睁开眼去看陈立农的表情。长长的睫毛遮住了陈立农的眼睛，含着万千柔情。为什么要问这种问题呢，他想，你是在练习什么台词吗，一定是的吧。我求你是。床上说的话不能当真的呀，你这样问我，我会当真的。

“如果我不是明星，”陈立农托着屁股把身轻如燕的林彦俊抱起来，让他坐到化妆台上，林彦俊的双腿紧紧地缠住了他，感觉到陈立农埋在他体内的性器好像又大了一圈，“你还爱不爱我？”

“说呀，”陈立农停止了运动，仔仔细细地看林彦俊的脸，从眉骨到嘴唇，“你爱不爱我？”

“爱。我最爱农农了。”

“叫我的名字。陈立农。说你最爱陈立农。”

为什么觉得他好像要哭了呢。

 

“彦俊哥，”小茹端着一堆空碗空盘子走进后厨，“4号桌的客人催龟苓膏了，快一点哦。”

“哦哦，好的我知道了。”林彦俊皱了下眉头，暗自抱怨自己怎么又忘东西了。

小茹欲言又止，只留下一句“彦俊哥不舒服就早点回去休息吧”就离开了。

自从和陈立农分别后，回归猪头龙尾工作，林彦俊却怎么也静不下心来。龙井味没两天就散了干净，林彦俊又开始了重复打抑制剂贴抑制贴的生活。他的脑海里还是会浮现他的脸，更别说走在路上还能看见他的广告牌，纯洁无辜的年轻男孩，耀眼夺目的明日之星，与他颠鸾倒凤不舍昼夜，临走的时候反反复复勤勤恳恳，问他爱不爱他。

你知不知道我有多想坚定地回答你呢。

可林彦俊却挂断了陈立农的所有电话，甚至拉黑了他的联系方式。发情期来势汹汹，下班后他把自己关在浴室里不停地自慰，任由柑橘的甜香浓的化不开。一边高潮，一边流泪。

好不容易熬过了一个工作日，林彦俊拖着疲惫的步伐回家，走在楼梯上看见一个坐着的人影，没两秒就反应过来了是谁，吓了他一跳。

“你……怎么找到这里的?”

“我去了你店里，偷偷找了小茹，她告诉我的。为什么不接我电话？”陈立农站起身，声控灯啪地亮起，黑眼圈分明地挂在脸上，胡茬也微微冒出来，年轻的大明星有了难得的憔悴，不再光鲜亮丽。

林彦俊轻轻叹了口气，终究是不忍心，上前抱住了他。陈立农的脑袋埋在自己的颈窝，双手搂住他的腰，看上去委屈极了。

“进屋说吧。”

掏钥匙，开门，开灯，身侧黏住的手臂一直没有放开，林彦俊费了好大力气才挣脱出来，拉着陈立农坐到沙发上，面对面看着他。

“对不起。”

“为什么不接我电话？”陈立农又问了一遍。

“我不想在发情期的时候找你。”

“为什么？怕我标记你？怕怀孕？你不想做的事情我不会勉强你。”

“不是怕你……我是怕我自己，会坚持不住。”

“坚持什么？”陈立农语气难掩低落：“你不想和我在一起吗？我以为你很喜欢我……”

“我以为你会有全世界都很喜欢你的自信。”

“但林彦俊好像是个例外，”陈立农喃喃：“他好像不怎么喜欢我。”

林彦俊轻叹了口气：“他不喜欢你才有鬼了。”

“呃……啊？”

“第一次上床，你问我，是不是很久没做。说实话不是很久，而是……我那是第一次。之前连用工具都没有过。”

陈立农愣了愣：“对不起……我说错话了。因为像你这个年龄的Omega，又这么……漂亮，很难想象。对不起。”

“没关系，我知道。”林彦俊脸微微泛红：“之前很，就是，呃，很排斥，被什么东西捅进屁股里去的……反正你应该懂我意思吧。”

“我理解，”陈立农点头：“可是发情期不会很难受吗？”

“是很难受，但是心理上其实更难受，自己这个样子。”林彦俊脸更红了：“很渴望被……插入的样子，很软弱很没用，很……淫荡。好像没有Alpha就要死了一样。”

陈立农笑了：“不要这样想，”他拨弄着林彦俊的刘海：“那其实Alpha也很没用，闻一下Omega的味道不插一下，也是就要死了一样。”

“但是，”林彦俊抬起头来，“我和你不一样啊……你是个大明星，我就是个普通人。好吧我们还分别是Alpha和Omega。我，我会爱你的啊！不光是被天性支配什么的，我是真的很喜欢你啊，这就太糟糕了。我们不是一个世界里的人，我却肯定会爱你爱的死去活来。你要是没有那么爱我……简直是理所当然的事情。那假如你也很爱我，更完蛋了，我怎么能跟你在一起啊！粉丝的唾沫星子都能淹死我。”

林彦俊话音越说越高，到最后几乎要憋出泪花，陈立农看着林彦俊一本正经的样子却突然笑了：“阿俊好傻呀。”

“什么啊……”

“我说你，”陈立农把人搂到腿上坐好，“好傻。”

“……你才傻。”

“阿俊其实并不满意自己是个普通人，你一定是个从小就很优秀的小孩对不对？”陈立农握住他的手：“长大了却没想到分化成了Omega，心里很难过，觉得自己不会再叱咤风云了，是不是？”

“我小时候很笨的啦……而且谁要叱咤风云哦，用词中二的要死。”

“反正你肯定有小时候未曾实现的理想啦，然后很容易就把这部分归结到自己的性别上，所以很怨恨，就惩罚自己。我说的对吗？”

“我一直都有很努力锻炼身体。”

“欸？”

“我说，我一直都把身材维护的很好。筋也很硬。小时候师傅跟我说，林彦俊将来，要切菜颠勺的咧，不能软绵绵的。”

“是哦，”陈立农掐了一把林彦俊的腰际：“阿俊身材很好，很结实，腹肌好明显。就是太瘦了，胖一点就好了。”

“但是分化之后就只能举甜品店的汤勺了。”林彦俊嘟着嘴说。

“阿俊不喜欢现在的工作吗？但是你真的做的很好吃，那么多人都来你的店里，你可别说是因为我啊。”

“那倒也没有不喜欢，就是，过不去自己心里的那关吧。”

“Omega也没有不好的呀，都什么年代了，不要这么没自信嘛。你想做什么都可以的。”

“我一直以为自己会是个Alpha来着，再不济也是个beta吧！Omega还真是……难以接受。”

“不管是什么样的林彦俊，”陈立农把头靠在他的胸膛，感受到有力的心跳：“世界上都是独一无二的。陈立农是大明星，林彦俊也是。所以林彦俊是Omega也好，beta也好，甚至是Alpha也好，都没有人会觉得陈立农不该爱他。陈立农和林彦俊天生一对。”

“你哪里背来的台词哦。”林彦俊拨开胸前的脑袋，虽然小男孩脸上有些疲惫，瞳仁却依然清澈，里面有自己的倒影。

“想到什么就说什么啦……你这样讲我很伤心欸。”

“什么时候走？”林彦俊揉揉眼睛。

“欸？”陈立农一愣，随即绽放出一个更大的笑容：“你要留我吗？”

“我床还蛮宽的，”林彦俊的目光瞟到天花板：“多睡一个你也还OK。” 

 

没想到最后真的只是睡觉。陈立农大概是确实心力交瘁了好几天，洗过澡躺在床上没一会就睡着了。林彦俊倒是很精神，借着月光看着身旁的人的软乎乎的脸，是任何大导演都不曾见识过的放松的神态。深度睡眠的Alpha哪怕贴了抑制贴也会无意散发出一点气味，龙井茶绵密悠长，林彦俊的发情期还没过，自然是被撩拨的有些心神不宁。辗转反侧想了半天，又不忍叫醒陈立农，最后还是去浴室解决了一下。放在平时也不算什么，只是今天大概是这味道格外依恋的关系，怎么也到不了高潮。后面痒的难受，林彦俊咬咬牙，伸出手指插进后穴里自渎，性器也一同被撸动着，前后夹击才算是舒服地射了出来。

清理完毕回到床上又觉得自己好变态啊，对着大明星自慰，很猥琐的感觉。

大明星倒是睡的正香，无知无觉，翻过身侧躺对着林彦俊，肉包子一样的小脸被枕头压的扁扁的，跟着呼吸流出一摊口水。林彦俊被可爱的快笑出声了。什么属龙的大明星哦，就是个小猪。

所以刚才是对着小猪自慰，更过分了。

哼，小猪都能当Alpha。林彦俊像是不顺气似的，皱了下眉头，自我僵持了一会还是投降了，泄愤似的往陈立农怀里拱，陈立农半梦半醒，迷迷糊糊，捞起了怀里的人拍了拍背。

“阿俊。”林彦俊听见头顶上方的闽南话的呢喃，还是没忍住湿了眼眶。

 

林彦俊让陈立农躺好的时候收获了一枚震惊的表情。

“今天不戴套了吧?”他趴在陈立农身上小声地说。

“你不介意我当然可以。”陈立农笑了。半坐起来咬了一下林彦俊的后颈，他又是他的了。

清晨的性欲格外旺盛，再加上是在自己家里，林彦俊只稍稍同陈立农接了一下吻就觉得后面已经湿透了。他早就脱的干净，覆盖他的身体的只有从窗外透进来的晨光。林彦俊一只手扶住陈立农的欲望，另一只手撑开濡湿的入口，一点点地往下坐。终于尽数埋进去的感觉让两个人都喟叹出声。

“今天你好主动。”陈立农忍不住握住了正在上下律动的人的细腰，“里面也好紧好热，夹的我要顶不住了。”

“呜……”林彦俊努力摆动着腰身，断断续续地回答他，“你，你喜欢吗，喜欢，我就再，主动点……”

“喜欢。”陈立农伸出手去揉他的胸部，从前总开玩笑说他是一马平川小飞机场一个，但Omega情动时，哪里都是敏感点，被捻过胸前的红樱还是会让林彦俊爽的大叫。喜欢吗，宝贝，你会有奶吗，流点奶给我吸。陈立农看他完全放开了的样子，喜欢的不得了，乳尖被玩的又红又肿，仿佛下一刻真的会流出液体来。

林彦俊独居的小家并不大，装修也是简单清爽的风格。可就是这样的小窝里却让陈立农倍感温馨。这是林彦俊的家，这是他的床，到处都是他的味道，龙井和柑橘的香味终于又重叠交织在了一起。骑乘的林彦俊性感迷人的要命，陈立农的太阳穴一跳一跳，感觉自己快要射了，想拔出来。

“别，别走。”林彦俊按住了欲坐起身的人，任由阴茎还埋在他的穴里，深吸一口气，体内深处生殖腔的小口也被龟头顶的松软，即将失守。

“真的可以吗……你想好了吗？”陈立农还是坐了起来，把林彦俊的头按在了自己的肩窝。

嗯。

陈立农毫不犹豫地咬住了林彦俊后颈的腺体，那里有甘润甜美的橘子汁。性器则逐渐卡住了他生殖腔的入口，胀大成结。

精液射进体内最深处，林彦俊不停颤抖。天鹅把脆弱的脖颈交付给猎人，你可以杀掉我，也可以把爱放在我的翅膀上。

 

——

“要是我接不到戏了，没钱了怎么办。”

“我养你啊。”

“这么好？”

“来店里帮我洗碗就行，反正饿不死。就是穿不起名牌衣服了。”

“好爱你哦。”

“……”

“你爱不爱我嘛，说呀。”

“你说店名叫陈糖正供怎么样？”

“……这又是什么脱线思维。”

“你被指控了偷我心的罪名。你有权保持沉默，你所说的一切都会作为呈堂证供。”

“好爱你哦。”

“好笨的复读机。”


End file.
